


Conversations With Your Seven Year Old

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Snippets of a Malec life [35]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Rafe asks Magnus some questions that makes him think he and Alec need to reevaluate their choice of babysitters.





	Conversations With Your Seven Year Old

“Daddy are you and Papa going out tonight?”

“No Rafe we weren't planning on it. Why do ask?”

“Well because Aunt Maia said that the next time she babysat for us she was going to teach us how to play werewolf.”

Magnus digested Rafe's words and began to wonder if they were really giving their children the best kind of examples with their choices of babysitters.

“Playing werewolf huh? That wouldn't involve Aunt Maia turning into a werewolf would it?”

“I don't know Daddy she hasn't taught us yet.”

“Well Papa and I will talk with Aunt Maia just to check before she babysits again. I'm sorry to disappoint you tonight sweetie, but Papa and I are not going out.”

“Are you sure you don't have a meeting or a date?”

“Yes Rafe I'm sure. Now do you really not want to spend time with us? I mean I think Papa and I are quite good company, but maybe I'm biased.”

“It's okay Daddy. I like spending time with you and Papa. I just was excited to hang out with Aunt Maia.”

“Well I'm glad. Now you want to help me make the popcorn and then we can join Papa and Max and watch a movie.”

“Yeah let's make some popcorn!”


End file.
